


Hot Chocolate Date

by ginger_angel



Series: Your Eyes Are Pretty 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, coffee shop date, mama!Cas, omega!cas, parent!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: After the events of Your Eyes are Pretty, Dean makes good on his word and takes Cas and Emma to a nearby café for hot chocolate.  Cas feels off-centered but only because things seem to be moving so quickly.  Dean is his normal charming self.  Emma continues to break down any walls between the two and quickly has Dean wrapped around her little finger.  By the end of the date Dean wants more of Cas and Emma and Cas is ready to continue moving forward.





	Hot Chocolate Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN a/b/o Bingo Challenge
> 
> Square: Pups - I'm using this term liberally. Emma is a pup. Sam is about to have his own pup. Dean wants pups. Cas thinks he may want more pups if he has them with Dean. Lots of pup talk in this story.

Castiel currently feels a strong desire to pinch himself. That the omega is dreaming is the only way to explain how he and his daughter Emma have ended up at a small café close to their regular grocery store with a handsome, caring ( _available_ , his inner voice reminds him) alpha waiting in line to buy them coffee and hot chocolate. Dean had steered Cas and Emma towards a corner booth when they entered and didn’t take no for an answer when Cas insisted on paying for their own drinks. That’s not how a date works, Cas. Dean had smirked at him and then turned towards the counter. Cas could only sigh and lead his daughter to the table. Looking at Dean standing at the counter and pointing to different items on the menu board Cas wonders if anyone will believe him tomorrow at work when he tells them about the events of this afternoon.

It isn’t that Cas doesn’t date, but he usually waits until he’s known the person for more than 15 minutes. Dean seems to have a way about him that not only charmed Cas in that grocery store but Emma as well. Dean comes to the table with a tray that includes two coffees, a hot chocolate in a kids travel cup, two ice waters, a cookie and two large muffins. Dean places the cookie and the hot chocolate in front of Emma and the muffins, water and coffee in front of himself and Cas. 

“Dean, you didn’t have to buy us anything else.” If Cas had his way, Dean wouldn’t have bought them anything at all and would have allowed Cas to contribute to the ‘date’.

“Yeah, sorry. I skipped lunch today and that coffee cake muffin was calling my name. I couldn’t very well order something for me to eat and neglect my dates,” he winks at Cas as he adds that last bit. Every time Dean winks Cas can feel his face heat just a little. Dean obviously has a flirty personality. He is also extremely good looking as evidenced by the heads turning as they arrived at the café. Cas is baffled as to why that doesn’t bother him. In the past he has avoided overly flirty people because he felt like it drew the wrong kind of attention. Dean manages to make his flirtatious nature inviting instead of off-putting.

“I suppose that is acceptable, then. I don’t think one cookie will ruin Emma’s dinner,” Cas concedes. He puts the straw in the kid’s travel cup for Emma. “Make sure you sip that slowly, now. It’s going to be warm. And say thank you to Mr. Dean, Emma.”

“Thank you, Mr. Dean,” Emma parrots, giving Dean a carbon copy of Cas’ smile. Cas watches with amusement as Emma inhales her cookie and hot chocolate like it will be taken away from her at any moment. He nibbles at his muffin while taking sips of his coffee. It’s such a cozy scene between the three of them and it allows Cas to relax and enjoy the impromptu date. It takes Emma about 5 minutes and her cookie is gone, another 10 minutes and her hot chocolate is empty. Cas would be embarrassed that his daughter’s table manners resemble that of a Tasmanian devil if the alpha on the other side of the table wasn’t also inhaling his muffin like it would suddenly disappear. Dean and Cas exchange some small talk between them while they watch in amusement as Emma enjoys her afternoon snack.

Emma is soon looking longingly down her straw. Probably hoping more hot chocolate will magically appear, Cas thinks to himself. Holding her cup out to Cas, Emma asks, “More cho-co-lit, mama?” He smiles at her attempt to sound out the word. Becky at the preschool had told Cas how good Emma was getting with bigger words. 

“You’ve had enough for now, baby. How about you have some water?” Cas pushes the cup of ice water in front of her. Emma frowns and turns to Dean. Putting on her best smile and batting her eyelashes yet again (seriously, where did she learn that trick from?) she holds out her cup to Dean. “Papa, more?” Dean is thankfully neither taking a drink nor chewing food at that moment. Cas has a feeling the alpha would have sprayed the table if that were the case. He just starts laughing instead. Cas, on the other hand, almost chokes on his coffee. Dean pats Cas a couple of times on the back to make sure he is breathing, smiling the whole time. He feels his face heat up. 

Cas is mortified that his daughter has called Dean ‘papa’. He can’t tell if she is being deliberately cheeky to get something that she wants but it is a little unsettling. She has never warmed up to an alpha like this before and it seems like Emma has done nothing but embarrass him on this date. “Honey, Mr. Dean isn’t ‘papa’. And mama already said no.” Cas removes the cup from Emma’s little hands and sets it to the side of the table. Emma pouts but Cas isn’t ready to give in. Maybe if she is good for a little while he’ll get her a bottle of juice before they go. Instead he pulls out a few of her favorite coloring books and her little box of crayons from his bag. Dean’s eyes light up when he sees the coloring books come out. Emma must scent his excitement because she climbs right out of her booster seat and into Dean’s lap. Dean chuckles as he rearranges the little girl so that she has plenty of room to spread out. Emma hands him an orange crayon and he gets to work coloring an underwater scene of Aquaman. Emma is attacking some seaweed with a purple crayon. Dean is murmuring to Emma about the “right” color to use. Emma huffs and tells Dean to “use his ma-gi-na-tin.”

This scenario is melting Cas’ heart. Emma and Dean continue to color. Dean and Cas continue to ask each other questions as Cas finishes his coffee but Dean never stops finding ways to keep Emma involved whether it is handing her another color crayon, flipping the page, or grabbing a new book from the small stack in the middle of the table. Castiel has always hoped that he would find someone to appreciate both him and his daughter. He has been on dates in the past where at the first mention of his little girl his date was signaling for the check and hightailing it out of wherever they had been. It had made Cas reticent to date in the past six months. Emma gets plenty of time with her uncles if Cas needs to work a weekend shift but he keeps hoping for something that could potentially become permanent. And truthfully he wouldn’t mind giving Emma a sibling sooner rather than later. 

In some ways growing up with a big family was nice but in other ways Castiel couldn’t wait to get out of the house. His family hadn’t kept him from having a social life in high school, but he wasn’t the most popular kid. He had friends and dated but still felt like he struggled when it came to social interaction. College was a revelation to him. Suddenly he found himself with no adult supervision (“It was liberating and a little scary to find out that I was the adult,” he tells Dean as they continue to learn more about each other.) and he went a little wild. 

When Cas came home on break from college and announced he was pregnant, he was terrified because he didn’t think his big family would understand or would get all protective. He was surprised and gratified that they wanted to support him by helping out and that they didn’t try to smother him or make him feel less because he didn’t mean to have a pup this early in his life. His family were lifesavers while he struggled to finish his degree and he has a feeling they would be just as helpful even if he had a partner. So he does dream about providing brothers and sisters for Emma at some point. He misses being pregnant and wonders about going through the experience with an alpha next time around.

It is strange listening to Dean describe his own small family. With only one brother and a father that was absent more often than not, Cas can see why Dean and his brother Sam have such a close bond. They also moved around a lot as pups which meant new schools and a merry-go-round of friends. Dean doesn’t seem to have many happy memories of his younger years. Cas can hear the wistfulness in his voice as he talks about Sam’s pregnant wife and their soon-to-be pup. Dean wants that little pup to have a better life than he and Sam had. It makes sense now why Dean has bonded to Emma so quickly. Dean wants a family but hasn’t apparently found someone that wants to create one with him. Cas doesn’t understand; Dean is everything an omega should want in an alpha. 

“I dunno, Cas. I feel like I’m more excited about this pup than Sam is and it isn’t even mine!” Dean appears to be dragging the crayon over the paper too hard. Emma frowns up at him as she succeeds in taking the crayon away before he ruins her coloring book. Cas reaches over and places his hand over Dean’s.

“Dean, please don’t stress yourself unduly about this. You will be a wonderful uncle when the time comes and the pup will be better off for having so many loving, caring family members. Sam is probably feeling a lot of pressure to be the stoic, unflappable alpha mate,” Cas argues. “I bet he’ll be just as sappy as you once that little girl or boy is born. And you’re still young enough to start a family. When the time is right, it’ll happen for you.”

Dean is looking at Cas’ hand resting over his with an unreadable expression on his face. Cas thinks that he may have gone too far and is ready to pull away when Dean suddenly places his other hand over Cas’. 

“Why do I feel as though the time is right now?” Dean’s voice is quiet but the words echo in Cas’ ears along with his heartbeat, which seems to have sped up with Dean’s admission. Is he really saying what Cas thinks he is saying? “I’m saying I want to see where this goes, Cas.” Castiel blinks in shock; he may have said that last part out loud. 

“Dean, you…I mean…why…” Cas doesn’t quite know how to put into words what he is feeling. On one hand he feels like he’s known Dean far longer than just one afternoon. They already seem to fit together well and Emma, the little traitor, already treats him like another parent. On the other, it has been just one afternoon. Is he moving too fast? Is Dean moving too fast? Will Dean regret taking on not only Cas but his daughter as well? Cas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes while he tries to quiet his mind. He’s really never been the type to jump right into things, but all internal signs are pointing towards accepting the alpha sitting next to him and he thinks this might be a great time to start trusting his gut.

“C’mon Cas, you’re a smart guy, right?” Dean continues. “I hope you’ve figured out that I don’t want anything from you that you aren’t willing to give. I’m not the kind of alpha that thinks you should stay home and raise a family unless that is what you want. Heck, I would love the opportunity to cut back some hours at work in order to split time at home if it should ever come to that.” The earnestness in his expression is quietly destroying any red flags Cas has set up for himself.

“Dean, please don’t take my hesitance in responding as some sort of negative reaction. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you want both me and Emma.” It is exhilarating and scary at the same time; Cas has never expected that he would find someone this close to perfect. He’s not ruling out another pinch just to double check that he’s awake and that this is really happening.

“Of course I do, Cas. You’re brilliant, sexy, kind and you’re obviously a family guy. I think you are exactly what I’ve been waiting for. And Emma is like a mini version of you. She’s smart, engaging and obviously very affectionate,” he says as he runs his hand over her hair and down her back. Emma seems to be ignoring the two grown-ups as she continues to color. Cas thinks she looks just as at home on Dean’s lap as she does on his. “I think this is the perfect time to ask if you’re up for another date,” Dean pleads. Dean looks shyly at their hands still joined on top of the table. It is strange to see him as anything other than cool and confident. Frankly it is quite adorable to see the normally composed alpha as anxious as Cas himself has felt. “Just you and me this time? That new Marvel movie is coming out this weekend. We could go out to that new diner by the mall before the late showing.” 

Cas smiles and nods excitedly, already thinking about the upcoming weekend and which of Emma’s uncles would be willing to take her for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! It's been almost a year since I posted Your Eyes are Pretty. Thanks to the mods of the SPN a/b/o Bingo challenge for giving me an excuse to keep writing in this 'verse. 
> 
> I've got a terrible habit of not using a beta. One - I'm not close enough to any writers I know IRL that I would trust to read and give feedback on this stuff. Two - I'm not outgoing enough (yet) to have anyone in my online community read and give feedback either. I'll work on it! In the meantime, if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
